1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for storing data in a plurality of disk devices and a data processing method of the storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of storage system, there has been known a storage system which enables data transmission with a server, wherein the storage system includes a channel IF unit having an interface with the server, and an encryption and decryption unit for encrypting data to be transmitted to the server and decrypting the data received from the server is provided to the inside of the channel IF unit (see JP-A-2005-322201 (patent document 1)).
On the other hand, in the encryption processing used by a conventional storage system, whether data is to be encrypted or not is set for every logical device (hereafter referred to as LDEV (Logical Device)) unit which is obtained by virtually dividing a device for storing data, for example, a hard disk (hereinafter referred to as HDD) into a plurality of LDEV units. Accordingly, encrypted areas and non-encrypted areas are present in mixture in the HDD and hence, when the HDD is stolen or taken out to the outside, there exists a possibility of leaking of data of the non-encrypted areas.